Mi vida de amor y locura
by Lawliet girl 31
Summary: Mi nombre es Luka y esta es la historia de mis últimos años de vida. Junto con Mello y Matt viviamos en el orfanato para chicos genios conocido como the Wammy s house, los tres llevabamos una vida normal hasta que la aparición de una chica nueva y la muerte de nuestro mentor a manos de Kira cambio por completo toda nuestra vida (MelloxOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**_

Mi nombre es Kendra Jeevas, soy la hermana menor de Mail Jeevas, aunque ya tiene mucho tiempo que no se nos llama por nuestro verdadero nombre, en donde vivimos nos llaman Luka y Matt, vivimos en un orfanato llamado the Wammy's house, ahí crían a niños para ser los sucesores de L el mejor detective del mundo, nosotros dos formamos parte de la lista de sucesores junto con Mello y Near.

Mello ocupa el segundo lugar en la línea de sucesores, es el mejor amigo de Matt, también es mi amigo pero desde hace poco siento algo por él, Mello es un poco más alto que yo, tiene mi edad, 15 años, es rubio, su cabello le llega a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos son color azul intenso y regularmente siempre viste de negro, es muy inteligente pero bastante impulsivo, también es adicto al chocolate.

Near es el primer sucesor, es bajito para su edad, su cabello es blanco a causa de que es albino y es muy inteligente, frío y calculador, siempre esta con juguetes o armando estructuras con cartas o algo por el estilo, yo me llevo bien con Near, no puedo decir que somos grandes amigos pero nos sobrellevamos bastante bien, quien no aguanta a Near es Mello, él lo molesta siempre, secundado por Matt, a veces yo lo molesto pero en menor medida que ellos dos.

Matt quien ocupa el cuarto lugar en la lista de sucesores, aunque según él no le importa ser el próximo L, es de la misma estatura de Mello y un año mayor que nosotros, sus ojos son verdes, aunque no se nota a causa de que siempre lleva unos enormes gogles naranja, su cabello es pelirrojo y cortó, siempre viste una playera de manga larga a rayas, un chaleco café lanudo, pantalones de mezclilla azul y unas botas altas negras, es un genio en la computación y un gamer empedernido, lo único que no me gusta de él es su fuerte afición a los cigarros.

Por último yo ocupó el tercer lugar en la línea de sucesores, mi cabello también es rojo, me llega a la mitad de la espalda, mis ojos son cafés, me gusta vestir totalmente de negro y usar una chaqueta de cuero en los días de frío, yo soy buena para ganar la confianza de las personas cuando me lo propongo, también soy muy analítica y capaz de captar detalles que los demás no notan, a veces cuando pienso juego con un cubo rubik, también tengo una fuerte adicción a las manzanas cubiertas de caramelo.

Todo comenzó una tranquila mañana de junio, Matt, Mello y yo salíamos de nuestra última clase antes de las vacaciones de verano, estábamos aliviados de por fin tener un descanso, las clases que se nos imparten son muy difíciles, son clases universitarias, aunque no se me dificulta mucho realmente no me importan mucho las clases, ni ser quien remplace a L, realmente no sé qué hacer de mi vida una vez que deje el orfanato. Mientras los chicos planeábamos escapar del orfanato para ir a las tiendas de Winchester a comprar cosas nuestro plan se vio frustrado cuando llego una limosina a la entrada del edificio, de inmediato supimos que se trataba de L y Watari, L raramente hacia visitas al orfanato, pero siempre era genial verlo nuevamente ya que a veces nos hablaba de los casos que había resuelto o respondía a nuestras preguntas, de inmediato corrimos al recibidor para ser los primeros en ve Watari, pero no venían solos, tras de Watari se escondía una chica que se veía de mi edad, tal vez más chica, era alta, su cabello estaba pintado de color violeta que hacia contraste con su color natural, negro, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, era delgada y se veía bastante atlética, sus ojos color gris claro analizaban todo el lugar curiosamente.

"Hola chicos" saludo monótonamente L.

"Hola L" saludaron alegremente Mello y Matt.

"¿Pasa algo Luka?" pregunto L al ver que no había respuesta por mi parte.

"¿Quién es?" pregunte sin más.

"Oh, cierto, ella es Layla" dijo señalando a la chica aún detrás de Watari "Es la nueva habitante de Wammy's house, de hecho iba a pedirte que compartieras habitación con ella"

"No hay problema L" Layla salió de detrás de Watari y se paró frente a nosotros.

"Cuando acabes de ayudarla a instalarse me gustaría hablar con ustedes en la oficina de Watari ¿Alguno de ustedes podría llamar a Near?" L se dirigió a Mello y Matt.

"Dejar a estos dos solos con Near no es buena idea L" dije de inmediato conociendo a esos dos.

"Estoy seguro de que se comportaran ¿Cierto chicos?" Mello y Matt pusieron cara de inocentes y sonrieron.

"Claro L, cuenta con nosotros" dijeron a coro.

"Bueno, te espero entonces Luka" L fue en dirección a la oficina de Watari y Mello y Matt a otra parte del orfanato dejándome sola con Layla.

"Hola" dijo la chica con una voz de niña chiquita.

"¿Qué tal? Soy Luka" dije tratando de sonreír, no soy buena haciendo amigas, normalmente no me gustan las cosas que a cualquier otra chica le gustarían "Vayamos a nuestro cuarto" empecé a subir por las escaleras y me detuve al percatarme de que ella no me seguía.

"¿Quién subirá mi maleta?" dijo con voz de niña mimada.

"Creo que eres completamente capaz de subirla tu misma" dije siguiendo mi camino, ella tomo la maleta que era ridículamente pequeña como para pesar mucho.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto ella se quedó parada en la entrada contemplando el lugar, el cuarto era de tamaño mediano con dos ventanas al lado izquierdo de cada cama que estaban colocadas paralelas una de la otra, las camas tenían una colcha color violeta con cuadros en tonos más claros, en frente de cada ventana había un escritorio con las cosas necesarias, el cuarto de baño se encontraba del lado derecho de la habitación, que es del lado de donde estaba mi cama y el armario que compartiríamos estaba del lado izquierdo.

"Es muy pequeño, pero supongo que se verá más grande cuando se lleven la cama extra" dijo sentándose en su cama.

"No es una cama extra, es mi cama y yo duermo ahí" cada vez me caía peor esta chica.

"Oh, antes las personas que me servían no dormían mi misma habitación"

"¿Perdón? No es tu habitación, es nuestra habitación y yo no te sirvo, soy tu compañera de cuarto" ella me miro sorprendida.

"¿Y cuando llegan mis sirvientes?"

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y salí azotando la puerta tras de mí, hablaría sin duda alguna con L sobre esto, la chica sin duda alguna había sido muy adinerada antes, realmente la detestaba y no habían pasado ni veinte minutos, era un nuevo record, nunca había tardado tan poco en odiar a alguien. Una vez que llegue a la oficina de Watari ya todos estaban ahí esperándome, yo iba de seguro con una cara de pocos amigos porque todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa Luka?" pregunto pacientemente L.

"No quiero compartir habitación con ella" dije seriamente.

"Entiendo, ella era parte de una familia bien acomodada, sus padre fueron asesinados cuando unos ladrones trataron de robar su casa"

"Vaya novedad, mis padres también fueron asesinados pero no por eso llegue aquí y pretendí que me trataran como a alguien de la realeza" dije aún más irritada.

"Te pido que le des tiempo e intentes llevarte bien con ella de acuerdo"

"Bien, si no hay otra solución"

"Bueno, les diré por que los hice venir, habrán escuchado de los extraños asesinatos en Japón" esto lo dijo más seriamente de lo que antes había hablado.

"¿Hablas de los ataques al corazón de forma inexplicable?" pregunto Matt.

"Así es Matt, antes de decirles nada me gustaría saber que opinan de lo que hace este tal Kira" miro a Near primero para que respondiera, este jugaba con unos robots.

"Es algo imperdonable quitar la vida de alguien sin importar que sea" dijo sin voltear a ver a L, luego L miro a Mello.

"Ese tipo seguro terminara matando inocentes con tal de probar que es alguien poderoso como para "juzgar" a las personas" respondió comiendo una barra de chocolate.

"Matt" llamo L al ver que él estaba distraído jugando con su Nintendo DS.

"Terminara muerto de cualquier modo" dijo simplemente, luego todas las miradas se posaron en mí, odio eso, no soporto que la gente me mire fijamente.

"Nadie puede pretender ser superior a las personas como para juzgarlas, además quitar una vida sin importar las intenciones, sean buenas o malas debería de ser imperdonable" dije intentando esquivar todas las miradas.

"Bien, quiero decirles que planeo participar en la investigación de este caso" todos, excepto Near, lo miramos sorprendidos "Este tal vez sea el caso más difícil de mi vida y además el más peligroso por lo cual les pido que estén listos para cualquier cosa, no he decidido quien será mi sucesor pero se lo hare saber a Roger lo antes posible" nadie hablo, el ambiente era pesado, solo se escuchaba la música de la consola de Matt.

"L" llame levemente el me vio casi de inmediato "Sé que lo lograras, no debes de lograrlo promételo" el me vio intensamente como si le hubiera dicho algo en otro idioma que él no conocía.

"Yo haré lo mejor que pueda Luka" asentí y contuve mis lágrimas, L era como otro hermano mayor para mí, no quería que le pasara nada.

_**N/A: Hola, ya se lo que pensaran algunos (Pero en que rayos piensa esta chica? A duras penas puede con un fic y ahora empezó otro) estaba inspirada y tenia ganas de escribir, espero que les haya gustado este primer cap. nos leemos la otra ¿merezco Reviews?**_

_**Adiosito :33**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_apítulo 1: Un juego de ajedrez y una confesión. _**

Desde la partida de L para resolver el caso Kira habían pasado casi seis meses, realmente lo extrañaba, era como otro hermano, realmente me daba un poco de miedo que Kira lo matara, no quería ni siquiera imaginármelo que pasaría si L simplemente ya no volviera, lo que hacía aun peor su ausencia era que tenía que soportar a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, Layla, aunque realmente no era tan inútil como imagine era buena en ciencias y era buena hacker, además era muy atlética, de cualquier forma seguía sin agradarme.

Por lo que averigüe Layla había pertenecido a una familia muy adinerada, además estudiaba en casa, tenía profesores solo para ella, pero de cualquier modo eso no le daba derecho a creerse superior y pasearse por el orfanato como si fuera la reina del lugar, Mello pensaba lo mismo que yo, inclusive Near admitía que no le agradaba, lo que más me hacía enojar era que Matt estaba loco por ella, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que no jugaba con sus videojuegos recalcando todas las virtudes de la chica como lo hermosa que se veía y lo elegante que caminaba, no me considero la clase de hermanas celosas que no quieren ver a su hermano con una pareja, es solo que sé que Matt merece a alguien mejor que ella, simplemente porque a veces la chica se aprovecha de su inocencia cuando ni Mello ni yo estamos con él.

Una tarde estaba jugando con Mello ajedrez en la sala de estar con Mello y Matt como normalmente acostumbra estaba jugando con un PSP, yo soy buena en el ajedrez, nunca he perdido, ni siquiera Near me ha logrado ganar, una vez más gano a Mello el cual me ve con su mirada de confusión.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- exigió fingiéndose molesto.

-Uso la cabeza- respondo tocando con mi dedo mi sien –Deberías de intentarlo alguna vez- Matt río levemente hasta que Mello le lanzo una mirada de "si ni te callas te mato"

-Juguemos de nuevo sabelotodo- yo solo ruedo los ojos y comienzo a reacomodar las piezas.

-¿Puedo jugar?- pregunta una voz femenina desde la puerta, yo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro, será divertido- Mello parece entender mis intenciones y sonríe antes de levantarse de su lugar y colocarse detrás de mí, Layla se sentó frente a mí, Matt a l percatarse de su presencia se sonrojo.

-Oh hola Matty- lo saludo con voz de niñita.

-Hola Layla- Matt de inmediato guardo su consola y se concentró en la chica.

-Oye de verdad le debe de gustar a Matt para que pare de jugar así de repentinamente- me susurro Mello al oído en otras circunstancias me habría agradado el roce de sus labios pero por alguna razón me sentía molesta.

-Bueno ¡¿Qué no vamos a jugar?!- pregunte haciendo que Layla volviera a ponerme atención.

-Los blancos mueven primero- me informa Layla como si pensara que no sé cómo jugar.

-Sí, ya lo sé, si se jugar- me defiendo moviendo un peón.

-Eres muy enojona y te gusta gritar- yo solo fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no grito- respondí molesta, ella solo soltó pequeñas risitas.

-Bueno mejor juguemos- movió un peón y espero a que yo moviera –por cierto, ¿han oído de ese tal Kira?- Mello y yo asentimos y Matt seguía viéndola lo cual me hacía sentir molesta.

-Claro que hemos oído de él, pronto L le dará su merecido- dice Mello con orgullo, yo muevo mi caballo.

-Pues aunque me agrada mucho L, espero que Kira gane- Mello y yo la vemos molestos y Matt sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso niña?- pregunta Mello sin ocultar cierto rencor en su voz.

-Castigo a los asesinos de mis padres la semana pasada, para mí es un ángel- yo solo muevo otro peón y no comento nada, no quiero tener que pelear con ella.

Mello parece que está a punto de reclamar pero Matt lo patea por debajo de la mesa para que no hable. Seguimos jugando un largo rato, Layla era buena en el ajedrez, poco a poco a ambas nos iban quedando cada vez menos fichas, luego de quince minutos seguro se corrió la voz de un juego de ajedrez épico, porque casi una docena de niños del orfanato estaban apiñados a nuestro alrededor, con cucha inseguridad muevo mi alfil, Layla sonrió y movió su torre.

-Jaque mate- vi incrédula el tablero, era cierto, moviese a donde moviese el rey yo perdería.

Los susurros se hicieron presentes en la habitación algunos chicos decían cosas como "Increíble, nunca había visto que perdiera" o "Ella es mejor que Luka". Me sentía un total fracaso no solo había perdido por primera vez si no que había perdido precisamente con ella la chica que más odiaba, simplemente me levante y salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación.

Salí al jardín del orfanato, seguro iba con una de mis peores caras de maniática ya que los chicos se alejaban apenas me veían, estaba molesta conmigo misma, nunca había perdido y mucho menos nadie me había humillado así, decidí salir a caminar un rato antes de que matara a alguien a golpes, me dirigí al muro de piedra y me encontré con el inconveniente de que normalmente Mello y Matt me ayudaban a subir el muro, suspire un tanto frustrada y admire lo imponente de la barda, no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente, me acerque más y trate de recordar como hacían ellos para subir, pero no era tan fácil como imagine, sentía como se resbalaban mis botas cada vez que intentaba subir, incluso estuve a punto de caer, cuando finalmente me rendí me recargue de frente al muro hasta que una voz detrás de mí hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Mello acercándose a mí.

-Un poco me vendía bien- le digo un poco sonriente, Mello asiente y con la misma agilidad de siempre sube a lo más alto del muro.

-Debes de enseñarme a hacer eso- digo mientras salto para alcanzar su mano, pronto me hayo sentada frente a él.

-Lo hare, te lo prometo- me quedo viendo sus ojos, siempre me han gustado, tan azules y la manera tan diferente con la que me miran.

-Creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan humillada, ¿Así te sientes tú cuando Near te gana en algo?- Mello piensa un poco.

-Algo así, pero tú no necesitas ganarle a esa chica para ser la mejor- yo sonrió, me hace sentir mejor que sea él quien me lo dice.

-Sabes Mello, deberías de aplicarlo en tú caso-

-¿Qué?- el me ve intensamente, es una mirada completamente desconocida para mí.

-No debes de ganarle a Near para ser él mejor, para mí tú ya eres el mejor- bajo la cara, no sé porque de repente no puedo sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Hablas en serió?- pregunta Mello alzando mi rostro para que lo mire.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Yo jamás te mentiría porque yo…- me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir, no era que no quisiera decirle lo que sentía solo que me daba miedo que me rechazase, no quería perder mi amistad con él.

-¿Tú qué Luka?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, cada vez sentía su respiración más cerca, olía a chocolate.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto la voz de Matt desde abajo del muro, Mello se separó de golpe.

-Íbamos a salir a Winchester- respondió Mello con cierto rencor en su voz.

-Genial, vamos- Matt se disponía a subir el muro cuando Mello volvió a hablar.

-De hecho quería ir solo con ella- Matt nos vio con curiosidad a los dos.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos más tarde- Matt me miro con una mirada que claramente decía "ya hablaremos luego" era distinguible incluso bajo sus gogles naranjas.

-Vamos, Mello salto hacía la calle y me extendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar la cuál acepte con gusto.

Ambos caminamos un buen rato por las tranquilas calles de Winchester, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ese lugar, poder caminar tranquilamente y disfrutar de los parques y locales cercanos al orfanato y como ya era noviembre las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco a causa de la nieve.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunta Mello sacando una barra de chocolate para comérsela.

-No lo sé, vamos a sentarnos al parque- Mello asintió y ambos caminamos en dirección a un parque cercano del orfanato, los árboles se hallaban completamente sin hojas y cubiertos de escarcha.

Nos sentamos en una banca cercana a un lago que se había congelado, en él se encontraban varias personas patinando y algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, miraba la escena me preguntaba cómo sería tener una relación así. Comencé a sentir un poco de frío así que trate de darle calor a mis manos frotándolas.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto Mello con un tono de voz suave.

-Un poco- no podía evitar que mis dientes chocaran entre ellos, Mello se acercó más a mí y lentamente me abrazo por los hombros para compartir un poco de calor conmigo.

-¿Así estas un poco mejor?- solo asentí recargándome en su hombro –Luka ¿Qué me ibas a decir hace rato mientras estábamos en el muro?- siento como lentamente mis mejillas se ruborizan.

-Este… yo… - solo siento la mirada del rubio que exige que continúe con lo que iba a decir.

-Si eso ya lo dijiste- dice un tanto desesperado –Quiero saber lo demás-

-Mello, nos conocemos desde hace casi siete años y en este último año no puedo evitar pensar que yo me he enamorado de ti- con cada palabra mi tono de voz va bajando pero tenía ganas de decirlo, solo espero una respuesta de parte de Mello, este solo me abraza con más fuerza.

-Pensé que esto nunca pasaría- me susurra al oído.

* * *

**_N/A: Hola, ya por fin el segundo capítulo de este fic, realmente siento la tardanza pero deben de saber que escribí casi seis versiones de este capítulo pero ninguno me convencía y me quede con este que fue la última versión, espero que les haya gustado, espero que me dejen algún review, _**

**_Adiosito :33_**


End file.
